El templo sagrado
by luz96
Summary: Akane se va en busca de un templo de deseos para conseguir que Ranma por una vez en su vida sea sincero con ella, sin embargo ocurrirían sucesos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Un mes después de la boda fallida entre Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome las cosas en Nerima seguían igual que siempre, nada había cambiado en todo este tiempo. Solo que ninguno imaginaba que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

—Kasumi, ¿quieres que te ayude con la cena? —preguntó la menor de las Tendo con la voz un poco ronca debido a que la noche anterior un fuerte aguacero la había sorprendido cuando regresaba del colegio.

—Akane, creí haberte dicho que no salieras de la cama, recuerda que el doctor Tofú dijo que necesitabas reposo por la fuerte fiebre que tenías hace un momento, deberías seguir en la cama —le dijo Kasumi, a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento entró Nabiki.

—Akane creo que tú deberías estar en la cama, yo por otra parte me encuentro un poco triste ya que Ranma llega hasta dentro de una semana, así es que no tengo a quién utilizar para poder hacer mis negocios.

—Nabiki, sabes que no es bueno utilizar a las demás personas para tus negocios —dijo Kasumi.

—Creo que me iré a recostar un rato —dijo Akane que se fue a su cuarto arrastrando los pies y ya en su cama acostada se puso a pensar.

"Ha pasado un mes desde aquella boda fallida a la que no debí aceptar, ¿acaso no estaba segura de que me mandaría a volar? pero, ¿entonces por qué en Jusenkyo me dijo que me amaba?, ¡rayos Ranma imbécil! Pero en fin, dudo mucho que alguna vez ese cabeza hueca me diga cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos, hice bien en no aceptar ir con ellos a Tokio, sé y estoy totalmente segura que Ranma quería que fuera".

Cerró los ojos un rato después de pensar en ello. Ranma se había ido en la mañana con sus padres a buscar unos familiares de Nodoka a Tokio, ya que éstos estaban teniendo ciertos problemas con una deuda que tenían, por lo que Nodoka se había llevado a su esposo e hijo para que ellos les ayudaran a resolver sus problemas.

—Akane la cena está servida —gritó Kasumi

—¡Gracias Kasumi, enseguida bajo! —respondió Akane.

La cena se realizó como de costumbre, solo que en esa ocasión había tres lugares vacíos. Cenaban en silencio hasta que Soun habló.

—Akane hija, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella se sobresaltó y en ese momento estornudó, recordando que en cierta ocasión un loco hechizado la había abrazado, ya que éste respondía con un abrazo a quién estornudaba, pero ella sacó ese pensamiento de inmediato.

—Claro papá, ¿dime?

—Me gustaría hacerlo en privado, Kasumi, Nabiki, no es que no les tenga confianza, pero creo que me sentiría más cómodo hablando con ella a solas.

Soun en realidad lo decía por su hija menor porque no quería que se sintiera incómoda frente a sus hermanas.

—Está bien papá —dijeron las dos Tendo saliendo de la sala en dirección a sus cuartos.

—Bueno, Akane —empezó Soun, que ya había ensayado la conversación—. Sé que nos pidieron tiempo para pensar en su compromiso.

Akane agachó la mirada recordando eso, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar ese tema.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta que ni tú ni Ranma han hablado del tema, Nodoka quiere que su hijo se case, ya que dice que eso sería algo muy varonil —dijo Soun arrugando un poco el entrecejo ante lo último que dijo, pero viendo que Akane seguía sin levantar la vista y sin decir nada prosiguió—. Como sabrás Saotome es un cobarde, así es que le comentó a Nodoka que Ukyo también podría ser una opción.

Akane levantó la mirada y dijo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no le interesa unir a las dos escuelas de combate libre?

—Bueno, ese es el punto. Nodoka le dijo a Saotome que su hijo podía abrir su propio dojo, y a él le agradó la idea, solo que Nodoka dijo que primero quería saber qué pensaban ustedes. Ranma aún no sabe de los planes que sus padres tienen con él, pero apuesto a que se lo contarán durante su viaje. Así es que hija, necesito que seas sincera conmigo, primero escúchame —dijo cuando vio que estaba a punto de protestar—. He decidido ya no obligarte a nada, sé que tú sola podrás hacerte cargo del dojo, tengo total confianza en ti.

—Papá —susurró Akane.

—Pero antes que nada quiero saber si no te interesa Ranma en lo más mínimo. No me gustaría que salieras herida de todo esto.

Soun esperó a que le diera una respuesta, ella suspiró y dijo.

—No sé si Ranma esté enamorado de Ukyo, no se me hace justo que otra vez estén decidiendo por él.

—Ranma no me interesa en lo más mínimo, yo quiero que hablemos de ti... De tus sentimientos.

—Lo... Lo quiero papá, sin embargo eso no cambia nada, no creo poder estar con alguien así y no me estoy refiriendo a su maldición, sino a su absurda forma de ser conmigo. Unas veces es protector y lindo, y otras un tonto inmaduro, pero escucha, lo quiero como un amigo y no estoy dispuesta a que esté conmigo por un tonto compromiso que su papá y tú hicieron. Esta vez creo que dejo la decisión en manos de él, pero puedo estar segura de que querrá romper el compromiso.

—¿Y qué pasa si no? —preguntó Soun pero Akane rió.

—Papá quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que le digas a Ranma que la decisión será de ambos, pero yo me encargaré de que solo quede en él.

Soun se sorprendió del favor pero aceptó.

Después de eso ambos se fueron a dormir, Akane tenía un plan, solo que no sabía si le beneficiaría o no.

Continuará…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_La primera historia que escribo en toda mi vida, no sé qué tan bien me vaya a quedar ya que no sé qué tan buena sea en esto, pero les agradecería que me dieran su opinión._

_Tengo pensado hacer 8 capítulos, será algo corta, pero la terminaré._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La semana pasó volando, Akane regresaba del colegio cuando en la puerta se encontró a Ryoga y el se paró en seco en cuanto la vio.

"Mi amada y dulce Akane, después de un mes te vuelvo a ver," pensó Ryoga.

—Hola Ryoga, ¿todo va bien?

—Todo de maravilla Akane, de hecho venía buscando a Ranma, tengo noticias estupendas.

—Ranma en este momento no está, pero yo creo que para la noche ya estará de regreso —respondió Akane con una sonrisa y Ryoga se sonrojó un poco, pero en ese momento una voz lo llamó.

—¡Ryoga! ¿Encontraste el dojo?

Era Akari la que le estaba gritando y venía con una gran sonrisa.

—Akari, qué gusto verte de nuevo —dijo Akane inclinándose por lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

—Akane Tendo, qué gusto verte, Ryoga trae muy buenas noticias para Ranma, ¿ya le dijiste Ryoga? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Ranma no está pero volveremos otro día a buscarlo, necesito ver a Shampoo y a Mousse también.

—¿Es sobre Jusenkyo? —preguntó Akane.

—Tiene relación —contestó Ryoga.

—¿Por qué no entran? Pueden esperar a Ranma si gustan —ofreció Akane.

—Lo lamento pero no podemos, Akari tiene un asunto urgente que atender, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ryoga un poco incómodo volteando a verla.

—¡Oh sí! Lo lamento Akane, volveremos después —dijo inclinándose nuevamente y tomando de la mano a Ryoga se fue con él.

Akane se preguntó qué es lo que sería aquella noticia, pero entró al dojo tratando de no darle tanta importancia, total, muy pronto dejaría de ser problema de ella.

Ya en la noche después de la cena Akane subió a su cuarto con la intención de estudiar un rato antes de dormir, le había mencionado a su papá sobre la visita de Ryoga y también él se preguntaba cuál era esa noticia, aunque ambos sabían que sería sobre su maldición, definitivamente Ryoga era un excelente amigo, pensó Akane.

Minutos más tarde escuchó ruidos abajo y supuso que los Saotome habían vuelto, pero decidió apagar su luz para que no la fueran a molestar y prefirió dormirse, ya que mañana seguramente sería un día difícil.

Al día siguiente Akane salió del baño y ahí se encontró a Ranma, se quedaron viendo un rato pero Akane le dijo.

—Ranma, tenemos que hablar, te veo en el dojo en una hora.

Y sin más entró al baño dejando a un Ranma confundido.

Ya en el dojo Akane estaba sentada cuando él entró.

—Tu papá me dijo que tenemos... Un asunto que arreglar —empezó Ranma viendo sus pies.

—Tus papás quieren casarte con Ukyo, ¿lo sabías?

—Si... Pero no quiero, ¡me niego a casarme! —exclamó pero se arrepintió, porque vio que Akane bajaba la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé... ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Yo estoy dispuesta a romper nuestro compromiso, creo que sería lo más correcto ya que ambos queremos distintas cosas, pero tú, ¿qué quieres?

Ranma no sabía qué decir, hace días que ella se comportaba diferente con él, ya no le dirigía la palabra como antes, ya no respondía a sus insultos, se veía más madura.

—Bueno, yo... Yo no quiero casarme con Ukyo, pero lo harán si rompo el compromiso contigo. Mis padres, más bien mi mamá, me dijo que si continuamos el compromiso nos quedaríamos aquí, pero no... No me quiero ir, quiero pedirte un favor Akane.

—¿Cuál?

—En tres días tengo que ir a China para resolver el problema de mi maldición así es qué...

—¿China dijiste? —exclamó Akane interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, es sobre mi maldición, creo que Ryoga encontró una posa o algo así, no me dijo tantos detalles pero me pidió ir de inmediato.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—¿A China?

—Sí, es que necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas —dijo bajando la mirada.

—No sé si sea buena idea que vayas conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Sabes qué, está bien, yo te llevo a China conmigo solo si tú... si tú...

—¿Si yo qué? —le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si no rompes el compromiso —le respondió poniéndose rojo.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó también poniéndose roja.

—Sí, pero no pienses cosas raras, si rompo el compromiso contigo en cualquier momento me casarán con Ukyo. Además sería solo por unos meses en los que tendríamos que fingir, sería solo mientras busco mi cura y pienso en alguna solución.

Akane bajó la mirada triste, quería en verdad golpearlo, no podía creer que solo la estuviera utilizando, aunque si quería poner en marcha su plan, tenía que, esta vez, aguantarse su enojo y ayudarlo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, pero yo también pongo una condición, no quiero que me vuelvas a insultar, seremos amables el uno con el otro, ¿entendido? Si no, te juro que te saco a patadas de aquí para que te casen con Ukyo.

Ranma asintió sonriendo viendo como ella se iba.

Cuando Ranma salió del dojo unas horas después de entrenar, se encontró al señor Tendo esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

—Hijo mío, sabía que no me defraudarías, ¡qué feliz me haces!

Ranma se puso rojo y en seguida salieron sus padres.

—Bien hijo, en dos meses pondremos la fecha de la boda, Akane dijo que ese sería tiempo suficiente para que ustedes tuvieran todo resuelto, ¡qué orgullosa estoy! —dijo Nodoka abrazándolo.

—¿Dos meses?

—Vaya hijo, no sabía que amaras tanto a Akane.

—Papá cállate.

Eso es lo que odiaba de ellos, la nula privacidad que les daban.

Akane entraba en ese momento en la cocina y viendo en el apuro en que se encontraba su falso prometido decidió ir a rescatarlo.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

—Claro que sí hija.

—Este... Ranma, ¿puedes ir a revisar la ventana de mi cuarto? Creo que se atoró y no puedo abrirla

—¿Yo?... Sí claro.

Y se fue rápidamente de ahí preguntándose si sería verdad que su ventana no servía, y si no, ¿por qué lo había ayudado a salir de esa situación?

Minutos más tarde Akane subió a su cuarto y encontró a Ranma ahí, que se levantó de la cama en cuanto la vio entrar.

—Tu ventana está estupenda.

—Lo sé, sólo traté de liberarte de nuestros padres.

—Yo...

—No es nada, en serio.

—¿Y qué querías hablar con mi madre?

—Nada sin importancia —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Akane... ¿Por qué quieres ir a China?

—Ya te dije, quiero ir por unas cosas.

—Si tú lo dices —le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Mousse y Shampoo irán con nosotros?

—No, ellos ya están allá, como Ryoga les dijo primero, se fueron antes.

—Está bien, puedes irte ya, y por cierto, debes decirles a nuestros padres que iré contigo a China.

—¿Y yo por qué? —le dijo enojado.

—Porque el favor te lo estoy haciendo yo.

—¿Favor?

—Sí, así es que ve y diles —dijo agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo de su cuarto.

No podía creer en que Akane pensara que ella le estaba haciendo un favor, ¡pero si lo hacía por los dos! Pero claro, eso ella no lo sabía, así es que respirando hondo fue a buscar a sus padres y al señor Tendo para darles la noticia, sabiendo que ésta vez Akane no lo salvaría.

Después de tres días el equipaje estaba listo para su regreso a China, irían en barco, solo que Ryoga y Akari se habían ido en cuanto Ranma les había dicho que Akane iría con él. Ryoga quería librarse de su maldición antes de que Akane descubriera su secreto, además de que Akane sabía que Ryoga no tenía por qué ir, por lo que se tuvo que ir antes.

—Espero que estos días les vayan muy bien chicos —dijo Soun.

—Pronto volverás a la normalidad, ¡que varonil serás Ranma! —continuó Nodoka.

—Me traen algo, ¿de acuerdo cuñadito? —les dijo Nabiki guiñéndoles un ojo.

—Papá, ¿Seguro?

—Totalmente hijo, Ryoga me prometió el próximo año, ve y disfruta la soledad con tu prometida.

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron.

—Cuídate Akane, y tú también Ranma... Cuida a mi hermana —les dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron y subieron a bordo listos para todo.

En cuanto llegaron a China Ranma sintió un fuerte escalofrió al recordar la última vez que habían estado ahí, esa vez en la que casi muere Akane.

—¿Y si vas conmigo? —le dijo Ranma, ya que no quería perderla de vista.

—No me pasará nada —le dijo sonriendo, pues adivinaba sus pensamientos.

—Bien... En dos días volveré.

—Te estaré esperando en ese hotel —dijo señalándole el hotel que tenían enfrente.

—Como sea, nos vemos... Y cuídate... Cuídate mucho.

Y se fue dejándola sola.

En realidad Akane había ido para poder hablar a solas con él lejos de las miradas acosadoras de su familia, además de que había escuchado de un lugar de ahí en donde podías pedir un deseo siempre y cuando ese deseo lo pidieras con todo el corazón. Se había estado informando un poco con algunos libros, solo que no había tenido tanta suerte, pero confiaba en que lograría encontrarlo. Le hubiera gustado mucho poder acompañar a Ranma a Jusenkyo, pero había preferido aprovechar esos días para buscar el templo sagrado de los deseos.

Continuará…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Espero que en verdad les esté gustando esta historia, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron mi anterior capítulo._

_En verdad muchas gracias._

_Sin mas por el momento me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente Akane salió muy temprano, con un mapa en mano en busca del templo, tras caminar, preguntar y buscar durante casi todo el día, en la tarde por fin había encontrado el lugar.

Lo primero que vio fue un gran dragón rojo, de ahí unas largas escaleras y cuándo al fin llegó al templo vio que había un anuncio de madera escrito en chino, ella volteó a ver a los lados para ver si había alguien que pudiera explicarle qué hacer ahora, pero el templo se encontraba totalmente vacío.

—Vaya tontería de mi parte al no haber pensado en éstos detalles —se dijo en voz alta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? He escuchado que tienes un pequeño problema. Mi nombre es Gohan y soy el guía del templo sagrado del los deseos.

Akane se quedó viendo el chico que acababa de aparecer, era bastante apuesto, además de que desprendía una aura de paz y seguridad.

Era más alto que Ranma, de piel clara, cabellos y ojos de un intenso color negro, labios carnosos y rojos que en ese momento dibujaban una sonrisa, y sin saber porqué ponían un poco nerviosa a Akane.

—Me alegra encontrarme a alguien que pueda ayudarme... Mi nombre es Akane y vengo desde Japón... Me... Me gustaría que me explicaras el proceso para entrar en el templo —respondió agachando la cabeza.

—Lo primero que debe saber, Akane, es que solo muy pocos han podido entrar al templo, ya que solo pueden entrar aquellos que son de corazón puro. Para que me entiendas mejor, sólo pueden entrar aquellos que tienen el alma y la conciencia blanca y pura, ya que éste templo concede los deseos que provienen de tu corazón.

Ante esa explicación Akane se quedó un poco pensativa.

¿Tendría sentimientos y un corazón puro? Incluso hasta se sintió apenada, pues si no lograba entrar, el chico extraordinariamente guapo, pensaría mal de ella, pero recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí, ¿acaso no había ido para pedir que Ranma le abriera su corazón y le hablara sinceramente? Pero ahora ella dudaba y la culpa la tenía cierto joven que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Entonces solo hay una oportunidad para entrar? ¿Si no puedes entrar a la primera, no puedes intentarlo otro día o en otra ocasión? —preguntó Akane poniéndose roja nuevamente, sin embargo Gohan sonrió y le respondió.

—Me temo que nadie puede borrar las impurezas de su alma en días o años.

Eso quería decir que tal vez su viaje había sido en vano, y no pudo evitar entristecerse, pero entonces volteó a ver al guía.

—Quiero intentarlo, quiero entrar.

Gohan la miraba directo los ojos intentando encontrar alguna señal de debilidad.

—Por ahora ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor sería intentarlo mañana —le respondió después de unos cuantos segundos—. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a dejarte al lugar en donde te estás alojando.

—No es necesario, puedo irme sola —contestó Akane.

—Insisto en acompañarte, y así lo haré, así es que vamos —le dijo indicándole que caminara ella primero.

Durante el viaje habían ido en silencio, Akane porque se sentía un poco nerviosa como para entablar una conversación con él, y Gohan porque simplemente le encantaba el silencio y la compañía de Akane le agradaba mucho y tampoco sabía él porqué.

Después de mucho caminar por fin habían llegado al hotel.

—Bien Akane, entonces mañana te estaré esperando para que intentes entrar al templo. Pero por ahora te recomiendo que empieces a practicar a poner tu mente en blanco, eso te ayudará, pasa una buena noche —le dijo y se fue sin dejar que Akane se despidiera.

Así es que ella entró al hotel con la cabeza un poco confundida.

Al día siguiente, muy puntual se encontraba ya en las puertas del templo. En la noche había pensado mucho así es que no logró dejar su mente en blanco.

—Buenos días, Akane —la saludó Gohan con una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días —respondió ella haciendo lo mismo.

—Quiero que cierres los ojos y respires profundamente, trata de estar tranquila, olvida todo por un momento.

Akane obedeció enseguida, así estuvo por pocos minutos, mientras que Gohan la observaba.

—Puedes abrir los ojos ya, y ahora quiero que camines detrás de mí, si logras cruzar esa línea roja que ves ahí entonces eso significará que puedes pasar.

Ella se sorprendió al ver la puerta del templo abierta, ya que no había escuchado cuando se abrió.

—¡Bien, vamos Akane!

Se puso tras él bastante nerviosa pero muy decidida.

Entonces caminaron, pero cuando Gohan cruzó la línea roja y Akane estaba a punto de hacerlo algo la detuvo.

—Akane, no creo que tu corazón sea suficientemente puro, pero alégrate ya que cruzaste la línea —le dijo para animarla un poco, y ella observó que estaba trás la línea, solo que algo le impedía seguir avanzando.

—¿Esto es mala señal? —preguntó Akane pero Gohan sonrió.

—Esto Akane, significa que estás total y perdidamente enamorada, y ese alguien hace que tus sentimientos y alma estén intranquilos, ya que están muy necesitados por tener respuestas.

Akane no podía creer que no hubiera podido entrar al templo por culpa del amor no correspondido de Ranma, jamás pensó que esos sentimientos estuvieran inquietando su alma. Estaba demasiado molesta consigo misma y con Ranma, aún no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella.

**...**

Se encontraba ya en el hotel sentada en la cama después de estar toda la tarde escuchando a Gohan decirle que no se preocupara por no haber podido entrar al templo por culpa del amor, ya que éste después de todo era un sentimiento noble, así es que para que olvidara eso y se relajara un poco la invitó a un campo cerca de ahí para que juntos entrenaran un rato.

En verdad que Gohan era un encanto, pues la había tratado con total cortesía, incluso otra vez había insistido en ir a dejarla, pero no había querido pensando que tal vez Ranma ya hubiera llegado, pero cuando llegó no vio ni rastro de él, así es que se durmió dándose por vencida en seguir esperándolo.

A la mañana siguiente Akane salió a desayunar fuera del hotel, cuando de pronto se sintió observada por alguien así es que volteó.

—Akane, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar —dijo Gohan observándola con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —respondió confundida.

—Nada de eso, pero creo que en el templo del dragón Shenlong sí podrás entrar.

—¿Shenlong? ¿De qué trata ese templo?

—Te lo explicaré en el camino, pero debemos darnos prisa.

Y se fueron tomados de la mano, ya que Gohan la agarró viendo que estaba indecisa. Pero justo en ese momento Ranma iba llegando, así es que vio la escena con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, decidió seguirlos pero algo sorprendente ocurrió, Gohan se cargó a Akane a su espalda, no sin antes dejar caer intencionalmente un mapa que indicaba el camino al templo de Shenlong, pues se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ranma y esperaba que pronto los alcanzara y se fue volando.

Akane gritó de la sorpresa y se abrazó más a él, llegaron a una montaña que estaba un poco más arriba del templo de los deseos en unos diez minutos, entonces Gohan bajó a Akane que estaba muy asustada y sorprendida.

—¿Sabes volar? ¿Quién rayos... O mejor dicho qué es lo que eres? —preguntó Akane muy sorprendida.

—Akane, tranquila, es por tu bien créeme, jamás te habría traído volando si no estuviera bastante seguro de que puedo confiar en ti. Yo soy como tú, solo que he tenido entrenamientos muy diferentes a los tuyos, nuestras fuerzas... O mejor dicho mi fuerza, es especial, ya que a mí me entrenaron con el único fin de proteger estos templos, solo que mi fuerza solo sirve cuando el templo se encuentra en peligro.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con ésto?

—Este templo es solo para los más fuertes y tú eres muy fuerte, de eso me di cuenta ayer muy rápidamente. Este templo, al igual que el de los deseos puede cumplirte un deseo, solo que éste te pone un precio.

—¿Cuál es ese precio?

—Quedarte aquí en China a cuidar éste templo por tres años, ya que hasta después de esos tres años Shenlong está dispuesto a cumplir otro deseo.

Akane se puso a pensar y de inmediato su familia vino a su mente, ¿qué tal si Ranma no la quería lo suficiente y por saber eso ella tenía que alejarse de su familia por tres años? No, no pensaba arriesgarse a eso, aún sabiendo que esa era su única oportunidad para que Ranma fuera sincero con ella por una sola vez en su vida.

Ranma por fin había llegado y se quedó observando a Gohan con una intensa mirada de odio, pero Gohan, que había notado su presencia le dijo.

—Bienvenido al templo del Gran Dragón Shenlong, Ranma Saotome... Te estaba esperando.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Sé que tal vez al principio les debí de a ver dicho que también soy fanática de Dragon Ball y que mi historia incluiría algunas cosas de dicho ánime, no sé si les guste éste giro, es algo que surgió de repente y me quise atrever a hacerlo... En verdad espero y no los esté desilusionando._

_Hoy habrá tres capítulos, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, en verdad me ayudan._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, en verdad espero y no desilucionarlos._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	4. capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Akane volteó rápido y vio a un enfurecido Ranma.

—Ranma —susurró Akane.

—Bien Ranma, llegó la hora de poner fin a esto —le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Akane se sorprendió de eso, pero Ranma ya estaba en posición de combate y fue el primero en atacar.

—Veremos de qué estás hecho —dijo Gohan sonriendo nuevamente.

Akane no daba crédito a lo que veía, no entendía el por qué hacían eso. Ranma iba en ventaja, logro darle una buena patada a Gohan en la cara, así es que empezó a sangrar un poco de la nariz y la boca.

La mente de Ranma estaba al mil por hora, ¿por qué rayos estaba peleando con ese sujeto? Bueno, estaba claro que él lo había retado y Ranma Saotome jamás rechazaba una pelea, además había abrazado a Akane y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Estaba claro que él ganaría, lo notó en los lentos movimientos y en sus escasos reflejos, ya que había logrado darle una patada sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Gohan sonrió cuando recibió la patada así es que empezó a esquivar los golpes a una velocidad impresionante y tratando de que lo siguiera hacia abajo, ya que ahí estaba el templo de los deseos.

Akane tuvo que correr tras ellos, y en eso una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, pero eso no la detuvo y siguió corriendo tras ellos, pero pronto los perdió de vista. Llegó y vio el templo de los deseos y vio también como Gohan seguía esquivando los golpes de Ranma. Entonces notó como lo dirigía hacia el interior del templo, así es que corrió más rápido ya bastante mojada y casi no distinguiendo la silueta de Ranma. Justo iba llegando cuando vio como Gohan cruzaba la línea roja y seguido de él, Ranma también la cruzaba.

Todos detuvieron sus pasos, Akane se había quedado con la boca abierta, Gohan con una gran sonrisa y Ranma con cara de sorpresa completamente mojado, pero continuando siendo hombre.

—Ranma Saotome, ¿ves como era verdad lo que te dije? Ahora puedes pedir el deseo que quieras.

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane.

—Akane —susurró su nombre.

Y algo sorprendente pasó, Ranma salió a grandes zancadas y fue directamente a abrazar a Akane.

—Akane Tendo, te quiero, te quiero más que nada en el mundo y no quiero perderte.

Akane derramó unas cuantas lágrimas parpadeando varias veces, ya que la lluvia aun continuaba, pero ella se aferró a esos brazos que tanto había anhelado.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo y Akane fue la primera en hablar.

—Ranma, por fin te has liberado de tu maldición —le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla—. No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti... Y yo también te quiero.

Se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Después de eso ambos se voltearon a ver, pero Gohan los interrumpió.

—Ranma, has demostrado ser una persona de nobles sentimientos y eso te hace merecedor del amor de Akane Tendo, no importa cuanto hayan peleado en el pasado ahora eso se queda atrás, ya que sus vidas cambiarán completamente. Akane, tu valentía y fortaleza me dejaron maravillado, ya que con eso demostraste que sin importar nada, siempre estás dispuesta a darlo todo por tus seres queridos.

Ranma y Akane escuchaban, con las manos entrelazadas, muy atentamente lo que les decía.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay del templo de Shenlong? —preguntó Akane.

—A decir verdad nadie a podido entrar en ese templo, ya que solo puede entrar aquella persona de la que yo me haya enamorado.

Akane se sonrojó pero fue Ranma el que habló.

—Akane, si tu tienes algún deseo que quieras cumplir yo no pondré ninguna objeción.

—Pero Ranma... Sabes cuál es el precio ¿verdad?

—Lo se perfectamente, pero no dejes que nada se interponga en tus sueños —le respondió Ranma tocándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

Ella aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, solo que algo le hizo decir lo siguiente.

—Ranma, no quiero ese deseo, vámonos a casa —le dijo apretando su mano.

—Muy bien, en vista de que has rechazado la oportunidad de entrar, creo que lo mejor es que se marchen, ya que solo pueden estar dos veces aquí y Akane ya cumplió esos dos días... Ahora váyanse y Ranma... Cuida a Akane —diciendo esto Gohan se fue volando.

La lluvia empezó a caer más recio, así es que Ranma se puso a Akane sobre su espalda y se fueron corriendo.

Akane hubiera preferido despedirse de Gohan de otra forma, saber que se había enamorado de ella y de que nunca más volvería a ver su rostro la entristeció un poco, sin embargo su tristeza fue fugaz, ya que iba con en hombre al que tanto quería.

Llegaron al hotel ya muy entrada la noche pero como estaban muy cansados decidieron dormirse, Akane en la cama y Ranma en un pequeño sillón, muertos de cansancio se durmieron inmediatamente.

Muy tempano al día siguiente, Akane fue la primera en despertar, y saliendo descalza de la cama fue a ver a Ranma que seguía profundamente dormido, así es que lo observó dormir por un largo rato pensando.

"¿Habrá pedido algún deseo? Si fue así, ¿qué habrá pedido? ¿Realmente seré importante para ti?"

Esas y otras preguntas más atormentaban su mente, cuando de pronto él despertó.

Continuará...


	5. capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el rostro sonriente de Akane.

—A... Akane —dijo Ranma un poco avergonzado de su mirada y su sonrisa.

—Hola Ranma, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, o sí no, se empezarán a preocupar —dijo alejándose de él pero Ranma, parándose, la detuvo de su mano.

—Akane, quiero que hablemos.

Ella esperó a que continuara.

—Mi viaje a Jusenkyo fue de maravilla, como habrás notado me he liberado de mi maldición, y en cuanto fui curado lo primero que hice fue venir corriendo a verte, sin embargo vi cómo te ibas con el guía del templo y cómo éste te llevaba volando. Digamos que durante la pelea, mientras iba esquivando mis golpes y dirigiendome al templo, me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, pero que tú querías a alguien que no te correspondía... Akane, ¿quién es ese hombre? ¿Te referías a mí?

Akane se sorprendió de su pregunta ya que no podía creer que él le estuviera preguntando eso, así es que solo se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Ranma al ver su expresión tomó su cara entre sus manos y viéndola directo a los ojos dijo.

—Akane, yo te quiero, te necesito en mi vida, sin ti ya nada tendrá sentido, pero si yo no soy ese hombre no tengas miedo de decírmelo, háblame con la verdad, ya que si soy yo ese hombre, seré el más feliz de todo el mundo.

Akane con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y le respondió.

—No sé qué pase contigo, ya que no es propio de ti hablar sobre los sentimientos —dijo suspirando y agachó por un instante la cabeza—. Sí, ese hombre del que le hablé a Gohan, eres tú Ranma.

Levantó su mirada y le sonrió, a lo que él muy lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Después de todo este tiempo, después de tantas peleas, celos y ganas de vivir ese momento, finalmente sus bocas se habían unido en un tierno beso, poniendo Akane sus manos en la cintura de Ranma y él continuando sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

El beso fue largo y tierno, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos nuevamente, solo que esta vez sonriendo tontamente.

—Mi dulce y poco afeminada Akane —dijo Ranma, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Más tarde se encontraban de vuelta en Nerima, estaban parados en la puerta de la casa con las manos entrelazadas, imaginándose el escándalo que harían sus padres al enterarse que habían decidido por el momento no casarse, solo formalizar su relación de noviazgo, ya que habían decidido primero convivir más tiempo como auténtica pareja. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y prometieron no seguir presionándolos más sobre su compromiso.

**...**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Ranma y Akane decidieron ser novios, su relación a pesar de sus constantes peleas, iba muy bien, incluso sus insufribles prometidas de Ranma los habían dejado en paz, ya que cuando se habían enterado, hace tres meses pasados de que se iban a casar, ellas se habían hecho a un lado, pues sabían que habían perdido la batalla. Solo que ellos no contaban con que Ukyo aún albergaba ciertas esperanzas.

—Justo hoy hacemos dos meses de novios, el tiempo en que se supone pondríamos fecha a la boda, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Ranma que se encontraba con Akane caminando por las calles de Nerima.

—Lo sé, ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo —respondió Akane suspirando.

Continuaron su camino y cuando se encontraban frente a la casa de los Tendo, Akane preguntó.

—¿Tú ya quieres casarte?

—Bueno, creo que aún es demasiado pronto, no es que no lo quiera hacer, pero creo que por ahora estamos muy bien así, ¿no crees? —respondió Ranma con las manos atrás de su cabeza.

—Por supuesto, aun nos falta mucho por conocernos mejor, sigamos así —le respondió sonriendo, y éste la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

—¡Akane Tendo! —gritó una voz.

Ella volteó rápido ya que su corazón se había puesto a latir muy rápido al reconocer la voz.

—¡Gohan! —dijo Akane volteando a verlo y preguntándose porqué rayos se alegraba tanto de volver a verlo y también con la curiosidad de saber qué hacía en Nerima.

—Ranma —saludó inclinándose

—Es un placer volver a verte.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió Ranma volviendo a poner sus manos tras su cabeza.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Akane.

—Bueno... Tengo vacaciones, y como cada año, me dan la oportunidad de poder visitar un lugar a cualquier parte del mundo, pues en esta ocasión escogí Japón —contestó sonriéndole a esa chica que por más que lo había intentado no podía olvidarla.

Akane le insistió a Gohan para que se quedara a cenar, puesto que él en China se había portado muy bien, Ranma estuvo de acuerdo y también le dijo que se quedara, aunque la verdad era que él ya no estaba viviendo ahí, pero mayormente siempre estaba ahí ya que habían dicho que hubiera o no matrimonio, él y Akane estarían al frente del dojo.

Así es que esa noche un invitado más estaba compartiendo la mesa con los Tendo.

—Así es que tú eres el famoso guía del templo de China —dijo Nabiki que no podía creer en lo extraordinariamente seductor que le había parecido.

—Sí, ese soy yo, pero además de guía, soy un gran luchador de artes marciales, pero normalmente me la paso en el templo cuidándolo —le respondió.

Akane sonrió para sus adentros tratando de imaginar a Nabiki entrando al templo de los deseos, dudaba mucho que tuviera un corazón puro, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que Kasumi si iba a poder entrar sin ningún problema.

—Akane jamás nos dijo de qué era ese templo —le dijo Nabiki.

Y era verdad, ella no había querido decirles, pues sabía que se burlarían de ella por no a ver podido entrar a un templo sagrado debido a que no tenía sentimientos puros, y además de que Ranma sí hubiera podido entrar, lo que la hizo volver a preguntarse, ¿qué deseo era ese que había pedido?

—El templo de la fuerza... Ese es el templo —dijo dirigiendo su sonrisa a Akane, que le respondió con otra agradeciendo su discreción.

La cena transcurrió muy placentera, toda la familia Tendo encontraba al misterioso guía muy interesante, así es que estuvieron platicando por un largo rato, hasta que Ranma tuvo que despedirse, así es que Akane lo acompañó como todas las noches a la salida.

—Creo que Gohan les cayó muy bien a tu familia, ¿lo notaste? —comentó Ranma abrazando a Akane y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho y también lo abrazó.

—Gohan es un hombre con una aura muy atrayente, pero tranquilo, su aura hace que sientas paz y seguridad, ¿lo has notado?

—Por supuesto que sí, tal parece que es un gran luchador, pero cuando peleó conmigo sé que se contuvo, ¿sabes Akane? Me gustaría que entrenara conmigo. Yo también quiero tener esa aura de paz y seguridad —dijo apretándola más junto a él y Akane sonrió.

—Pero tú ya me has demostrado que eres mi ángel protector —le dijo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, él se agachó y la besó también.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irme, lamento tanto no a ver aceptado quedarme a vivir aquí, así no tendríamos que pasar por esto todas las noches —le dijo entre sus labios.

—Ya lo hablamos, creo que es mejor seguir con las normas de nuestros padres, ellos no se han vuelto a meter en nuestra relación y lo menos que podemos hacer es cumplir con lo que nos pidieron.

—Mi dulce y tierna Akane —suspiró Ranma abrazándola nuevamente—. Bien, me marcho, nos vemos mañana.

Le dio un último y tierno beso antes de irse. Akane volvió a la sala y vio que Gohan negaba algo que le estaba pidiendo su padre.

—No es necesario señor Tendo, puedo quedarme a acampar en alguna parte.

—Insisto en que por hoy te quedes, puedes dormir en el cuarto que era de Ranma.

—Si Gohan, ya es muy tarde —dijo Kasumi.

—Muy tarde, quédate Gohan —insistió también Nabiki.

—Bueno está bien, pero solo porque ustedes se han portado muy bien conmigo.

—Perfecto Gohan, vamos yo te llevo a tu cuarto.

—¡Ah! Gracias Akane.

Akane lo dirigió al cuarto que había pertenecido a Ranma en aquellos tiempos en que sus padres los habían comprometido.

—Espero y estés cómodo —le dijo Akane.

—Estaré muy bien, gracias.

—Tu fuiste muy amable conmigo en China.

—La amabilidad es un privilegio, además creo que todos la merecemos.

—Es verdad, bueno te dejó descansar, pasa una muy buena noche —se despidió Akane.

—Buenas noches Akane —susurró Gohan viéndola irse.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¿Y qué tal la continuación?_

_Se que hay algunas cosas que tal vez piensen que jamás pasarían, pero todo tiene una explicación._

_En mi próxima actualización subiré todos los capítulos restantes, así es que si les está gustando la historia, pronto tendrán el final._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	6. capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El cielo era de un intenso azul, la brisa soplaba un viento cálido. Un joven se encontraba entrenando en el jardín de su casa, y en ese momento entraba una chica, que ya desde hace un rato lo había estado observando.

—Ucchan, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, ya que ahora te la pasas con Akane, creo que te has olvidado de mí por completo —respondió Ukyo con la mirada triste.

—Lamento eso, pero aparte de estar con Akane también he tenido otras cosas que hacer.

—Te apuesto a que ella te prohibió verme, ¿no?

—¡Basta Ucchan! Akane no es así, hay confianza tanto de mi parte como en la de ella. Soy yo el que no a querido ir a verte, ¿de acuerdo? El amor siempre va sin razón, así es que deja de atosigarme... Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero pero... ¡Uchan, vuelve! —le gritó Ranma, pero ella ya se había ido corriendo.

—Saotome —lo saludó Ryoga—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó viendo su cara.

—Ucchan —dijo Ranma suspirando.

—Ella se enteró que había una posibilidad de que te casaras con ella, pero cuando se enteró de que ya no podría ser posible, se molestó mucho.

—Jamás le di falsas esperanzas.

—Lo sé Ranma.

Ambos amigos se sentaron a platicar y Ranma le contó lo que había pasado desde que se despidieron en China.

—Entonces Akane y tú...

—Si, por fin estamos juntos, pero tú, ¿cómo van las cosas con Akari?

Ryoga sonrió abiertamente.

—Muy bien, creo que gracias a ella me pierdo menos.

Eso los hizo reír a ambos, así es que continuaron su charla hasta que Nodoka los fue a interrumpir.

—Hijo, Akane y un amigo te buscan... ¡Ah! Hola Ryoga.

—Señora Saotome —saludó Ryoga inclinándose.

Akane y Gohan entraron en ese momento. Ranma y Ryoga vieron sorprendidos que ellos venían de correr juntos.

—¡Ryoga, que gusto volver a verte! —dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa.

—Akane, me alegra que estés bien, Ranma me estaba contando que ahora están juntos —respondió Ryoga por la cercanía que tenía con aquél chico.

—Pues si, es verdad —le contestó Akane acercándose a Ranma para abrazarlo.

—Hola Ranma —le susurró entres sus brazos.

—Saliste a correr sin mí —le dijo algo dolido.

—Lo lamento, pero Gohan es muy persuasivo, insistió en que quería ver mi velocidad corriendo, así es que no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—¿Y corre bien? —preguntó Ranma.

—Digamos que está en un muy alto rango, jamás había conocido a nadie como ella —respondió Gohan con un brillo en los ojos.

—Akane es maravillosa, eso es algo que todos nosotros sabemos —replicó Ryoga un poco celoso. Ya bastante malo había sido que Ranma se la hubiera ganado como para ver a otro tonto coqueteándole, y él solo aguantaría eso de Ranma.

—Soy Gohan —le respondió a Ryoga inclinándose.

—Ryoga, amigo de la familia Tendo y Saotome.

—Bueno chicos, de hecho le pedí a Akane que me trajera con Ranma para saber si quieren entrenar un poco conmigo.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ranma emocionado.

—Por supuesto, y tu amigo Ryoga también puede venir, tiene un ki muy interesante.

—¿ki? —dijo Akane sorprendida.

—El ki es la procedencia de la fuerza de energía, y gracias a que sé controlar mi ki, es que puedo hacer esto —dijo elevándose un poco, viendo como Ryoga, Ranma y Akane, a pesar de que estos dos últimos ya lo habían visto, lo veían sorprendidos—. Y sé que ustedes también serán capaces de hacerlo.

—¿Volar? ¿Podremos volar? —preguntó Akane muy entusiasmada.

—Apuesto a que sí —respondió bajando por completo.

Los tres estaban muy emocionados por poder aprender a hacer algo que creían imposible, así es que quedaron de verse muy temprano al día siguiente.

Gohan les dijo que tenía cosas por hacer y que los vería mañana, así es que se despidió y se fue.

A unas cuantas calles de la casa de Ranma, Gohan vio a una chica sentada sollozando.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

La chica levantó la mirada y en ese momento recordó las palabras que Ranma le había dicho, "que el amor siempre va sin razón".

—Es... Estoy bien, no es nada, de hecho es algo sin razón y sin importancia —respondió Ukyo sonriendo—. Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? Jamás te había visto antes.

—No, yo vengo de China.

—Soy Ukyo —le dijo poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

—Un placer, soy Gohan —se inclinó un poco él también—. Bueno prosigo mi camino, nos vemos y cuídate.

—¡Espera! Ya que fuiste muy amable conmigo quisiera invitarte a mi restaurante, "Okonimiyaki Ucchan's", me gustaría que pudieras ir.

—Lo lamento pero me iré pasado mañana y hoy y mañana tendré el día muy ocupado.

Ukyo bajó la mirada algo triste.

—Bueno entonces espero volver a verte algún día.

—Algún día Ukyo —le respondió Gohan yéndose.

Akane y Ryoga aún seguían en la casa de Ranma, ya que se habían quedado a comer con él, y cuando terminaron salieron otra vez al jardín, solo que Ranma fue el primero en salir.

—¡Oh Ranma, que feliz me siento! —lo sorprendió Ukyo abrazándolo.

—Ucchan, ¿estás bien?

—En realidad no lo sé —le dijo sentándose—. Creo que tenías razón, el amor es algo que llega cuando menos lo esperas... Creo que me he enamorado Ranma, pero lo malo es que no sé si lo volveré a ver.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Ay Ranchan! —exclamó abrazándolo de nuevo.

En ese instante Akane y Ryoga llegaban al jardín, Ryoga volteó a ver a Akane y ella los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al final suspiró.

—¿Y como van las cosas con Akari, Ryoga? —preguntó.

Ryoga se sorprendió de su actitud, pero alzando un poco la voz respondió.

—Van fenomenal, creo que gracias a ella tengo mejor sentido de orientación.

Ukyo soltó a Ranma cuando escuchó a Ryoga.

—Akane, Ryoga —saludó Ukyo.

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane y le explicó.

—Ukyo me estaba contando que...

—Que hice una salsa que me quedó muy mal, así es que como me sentía un poco triste vine a verlo, pero ya me voy.

—No te vayas Ucchan —le pidió Ranma.

—Si Ukyo, quédate, de todas formas yo me tengo que ir —replicó Akane.

—Akane —susurró Ranma.

—Kasumi me pidió que no llegara tan tarde para que la acompañara a comprar, ya sabes que me gusta ir con ella —le respondió sonriendo.

Ranma se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dijo en el oído.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No, Ukyo te necesita, se ve muy triste.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta?

—No, ya hablamos de eso, "confianza mútua", nos vemos más tarde.

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió y se fue.

—Ranchan, siento mucho si te causé un problema —le dijo Ukyo bajando la mirada.

—Te dije que no es la misma de antes, confía en mí y yo en ella, no te preocupes Uchan —le respondió Ranma sonriendo.

Así es que después de eso ella les contó lo que había sucedido con aquél misterioso chico.

En la noche Ranma fue a casa de los Tendo a ver a Akane, y después de cenar fueron un rato a entrenar al dojo.

—Akane... Espero y no te moleste, pero invite a Ucchan para que mañana fuera con nosotros a entrenar.

Akane lo abrazó de su cintura y le depositó un beso en su cuello.

—Por mí está bien Ranma, quedamos en tenernos confianza, además, ¿cres que tomaría el riesgo para enojarme contigo por esto y perderte? Esperé mucho por ti Saotome, así es que Ukyo puede ir, aunque no sé si eso le vaya a molestar a Gohan —dijo dudando.

—Esperamos el mismo tiempo el uno por el otro, no solo tú —dijo dándole un fugaz beso—. No creo que se moleste, además Uchan lo que ahora necesita es ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

—¿Qué le pasa? Sé que no es por el asunto de la salsa.

—Bueno, no, no es por eso... Perdoname Akane pero no puedo decirte.

Ella levantó la vista para poder ver sus ojos.

—No estaba así por ti ¿verdad?

—No, esta vez yo soy inocente —le dijo con una pícara mirada—. Pero Uchan es mi mejor amiga, me necesita.

—No tienes nada más que decir siempre has sido amable con los demás, eso lo sé muy bien.

—Siempre fui amable con todos menos contigo —se lamentó hundiendo su rostro en su suave cabello.

—Ya, Ranma, quedamos en dejar todo eso en el pasado, y sabes que yo tampoco fui muy buena que digamos. Ahora después de todas las peleas, de la inseguridad sin saber si me querías o no, de los celos sin sentido, al fin estamos juntos por nuestra propia voluntad, ¿no es así Ranma Saotome? —le dijo dándole un pequeño y leve golpe con su puño en su cara.

—Por voluntad propia —dijo riendo y abrazándola más fuerte—. Te quiero Akane.

—Y yo a ti Ranma.

Después de unos minutos Ranma se marchó a su casa ya que mañana les esperaba un gran día.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Hola de nuevo, sé que había dicho que subiría los últimos capítulos juntos, pero como hoy subí otra historia diferente, pues no quise dejar ésta a un lado, ya que me han pedido no abandonarla, cosa que no pasará ya que les prometí terminarla y así lo haré, es por eso que les traje este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado._

_Aprovechando, los invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto, ojalá y le puedan echar una leída y darme su opinión. Su nombre es, **"¿Ángel?"**_

_Leanlo y díganme que les parece, se los agradecería mil._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	7. capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

En la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Akane esperaba a Ranma con una mochila.

—Akane, ¿ya llevas todo? —le preguntó Kasumi.

—Creo que sí, pero espero que podamos volver antes del anochecer —exclamó Akane.

—Yo creo que te convendría quedarte a dormir allá con Ranma hermanita —le dijo Nabiki, que en ese instante entraba en la sala.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Akane, pero ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Hija, espero que ese misterioso entrenamiento les sirva de algo para poner en alto el nombre del dojo —dijo Soun.

—Ya verás que sí papá.

En ese momento Ranma llegó.

—Buenos días —saludó inclinándose.

—Ranma, cuida de mi pequeña —dijo Soun al borde de las lágrimas.

—Cuídense y espero que les vaya bien —dijo despidiéndose Kasumi.

—¡Portense bien! —gritó Nabiki.

Habían caminado unas cuantas calles cuando de pronto vieron a Ryoga y Ukyo esperándolos.

—Gracias por la invitación, Ranchan.

—¡Ucchan, sí veniste!

—Ryoga me convenció, además de que no creo que alguien sea capaz de volar... Hola Akane.

—Hola Ukyo, que bueno que decidiste venir —le dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

—En realidad ese chico sí sabe volar —comentó Ranma que iba caminando con las manos tras su cabeza—. Pero para alguien como el gran Ranma Saotome, que ya de por sí soy perfecto luchando, no creo que me sirva de mucho aprender a volar.

—¿Perfecto luchando? —se burló Ryoga—. ¿Quiéres ver lo rápido que acabo contigo?

—Chicos basta, mejor apresurémonos, me muero por aprender a volar —dijo Akane emocionada.

—Vaya Akane, no pensé que fueras tan ingenua para creer en esas cosas —replicó Ukyo.

—Ya verás cuando veas que es verdad.

Y diciendo eso apresuró más el paso, ya que le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de aprender a volar.

Después de mucho caminar al fin habían llegado al lugar acordado.

—¿Y dónde está ese joven que según vuela? —replicó sarcásticamente Ukyo cuando no vio a nadie ahí.

—¿Hablan de mí? —respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Ukyo abrió mucho sus ojos debido a la sorpresa de escuchar esa voz, así es que volteó rápido.

—¡Gohan! —exclamó asombrada.

—¿Lo conoces Ukyo? ¿Él es...? —le susurró Ranma, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida y feliz que no le prestaba atención.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, ¿Ukyo?

—Sí, mi nombre es Ukyo —contestó sonrojándose.

—No sabía que vendrías, pero me alegro que hayas venido, tú también tienes una aura muy poderosa y creo que también serás capaz de hacer esto —dijo elevándose unos dos metros ante la asombrada mirada de Ryoga y Ukyo.

—¿Entonces cómo le hago para sacar mi ki? —le preguntó Akane emocionada.

—Lo primero que tienen que hacer es relajarse y concentrar toda su energía así —dijo bajando.

Y observaron como concentrándose al máximo, de sus manos, que las tenía frente a él con las palmas un poco unidas, salía una pequeña luz amarilla que pronto se expandió. Entonces sonrió y los volteó a ver.

—A esa energía se le llama ki, y como ustedes han practicado artes marciales estoy seguro de que lo lograran con facilidad, así es que quiero que ahora ustedes lo intenten.

Los cuatro pusieron sus manos en la misma posición en que Gohan lo había echo, y todos se concentraron en intentar sacar aquél poder escondido llamado ki, pero después de varios minutos todos estaban un poco desesperados, principalmente Ranma, que trataba de sacarlo a toda costa.

—Tienen que estar tranquilos, si se desesperan no lograrán nada —aconsejó Gohan.

Pasados unos minutos Ranma gritó.

—¡Lo logré, lo logré! —dijo proyectando una pequeña luz de sus manos.

—¡Yo igual! —gritó Ryoga.

—Sabía que lo lograrían —afirmó Gohan.

Ambos estaban muy contentos y emocionados por poder lograrlo, mientras que Ukyo y Akane fruncían su cejo por tanto esfuerzo que hacían para poder concentrarse, entonces Akane también lo logró, justo después Ukyo logró proyectar una débil luz.

—¡Lo hice, lo hice! —gritaba Akane emocionada.

De echo el ki de Akane era igual de potente que el de Gohan.

—Sabía que lo lograrías a la primera Akane, yo sabía que tenías un gran poder oculto.

—¿Y ahora qué prosigue? —preguntó Ranma viendo como Akane se sonrojaba por lo que acababa de decirle Gohan.

—Tienen que saber controlar su ki por completo, una vez que lo hayan controlado a la perfección entonces podrán elevarse, pero eso lo intentaremos mañana, por hoy solo quiero que vuelvan a sacar su ki hasta que ya no les de problemas en concentrarlo.

Así es que volvieron a concentrar su energía y para sorpresa de todos, menos de Gohan, Akane logró sacar su ki muy rápido, mientras que Ranma y Ryoga tardaron unos cuántos minutos más, sin embargo Ukyo estaba teniendo un poco de trabajo en concentrar su ki .

—¡Rayos! Me cuesta mucho hacerlo —se lamentó.

—No te desesperes, tu mente debe de estar tranquila —le dijo Gohan sonriendo y Ukyo hizo lo mismo, pensando que por culpa suya no lograba concentrarse.

Se les fue casi todo el día en practicar en concentrar su ki y solo se detuvieron un momento cuando almorzaron algo, ya que después Gohan los puso a practicar por parejas, Ranma con Ryoga y Ukyo con Akane.

Él se dedicó a observarlos y darles unos cuantos consejos, después de eso les pidió a los cuatro que lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, pero él esquivaba sus golpes con gran facilidad, solo que en el último momento y de una manera increíblemente coordinada, Ranma y Akane lograron tirarlo.

—Definitivamente son demasiado buenos, te felicito Akane, sabía que eras muy buena peleando, igual que tú Ranma.

—Oye espera, ¿no usaste toda tu fuerza cuando peleamos en el templo cierto? —dijo Ranma algo molesto.

—El punto Ranma, es que sí usé toda mi fuerza permitida.

—¿Fuerza permitida?

—Él solo puede usar toda su fuerza cuando los templos están en peligro —le explicó Akane.

—Es verdad lo que Akane dice, me entrenaron con la única finalidad de defender los templos, así es que solo así logro sacar todo mi poder, aunque debo decir que tuve que concentrarme al máximo para poder esquivar tus ataques... Tienes una velocidad asombrosa —le dijo Gohan.

—¿Entonces no podemos volver a pelear? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Definitivamente no —le respondió riendo.

Después de eso continuaron con su entrenamiento, y ya al final, ya casi oscureciendo, les dijo Gohan que relajaran su mente y sacaran su ki, todos lo sacaron al mismo tiempo, solo que el de Akane seguía siendo el más potente.

—Creo que trajeron lo necesario para dormir aquí, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Gohan y todos asintieron—. Bien, creo que a ustedes les toca preparar la cena, mientras que nosotros iremos a buscar un poco más de leña —dijo llevándose a Ranma y Ryoga.

—No te preocupes Akane, tú encárgate del té y de picar esto, mientras yo me ocupo de lo demás —le dijo Ukyo a Akane muy sonriente, ya que ese día le estaba gustando mucho.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Sé que había dicho que subiría todos los capítulos restantes juntos, pero no quiero terminarla tan rápido._

_Solo me faltan otros dos y tendrán el final, así es que los subiré cada tercer día._

_Para los que siguen mi historia de, "¿Ángel?"_

_¡Mañana tendrán el final!_

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, los quiero mil._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	8. capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La cena fue muy agradable, estuvieron riendo y bromeando un buen rato, la verdad era que los cuatro se sentían muy cómodos, ya que como Akane había dicho una vez, estar en compañía de Gohan era muy relajante.

A la hora de dormir, cada uno se encontraba en su tienda de campaña, la noche estaba siendo muy fría, así es que Ranma salió a hurtadillas y se fue con Akane.

—Ranma —susurró Akane, pero él ya estaba acostado a su lado.

—Akane, hace mucho frío, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

—Pervertido —dijo riendo y besando sus fríos labios.

—Prometo portarme bien —exclamó acurrucandose más a ella.

—¿Cómo no vas a tener frío si tu pijama es un short y una camiseta?

—Nada más cómodo que esto.

Akane sonrió y lo abrazó más, ya que se sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya te dormiste?

—No molestes —le dijo ya casi dormido.

Akane sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente

—Mi Ranma —susurró mientras lo observaba dormir.

—Sí me sigues viendo creo que no podré dormir —le dijo Ranma sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada.

—Lo lamento, pero te ves tan tierno cuando duermes.

—¿En verdad? Pues no lo creo porque siempre me despertabas muy bruscamente.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—Pero pudiste pensar en otra cosa para que despertara.

—¿Cómo un beso?

—¿Por qué no?

—Como si tú lo hubieras hecho cuando estábamos en el dojo.

—Tu familia nos interrumpió ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo no recordarlo —dijo molesta.

—¿Tu querías que lo hiciera? —le preguntó acercando sus labios a su cuello.

—Lo deseaba tanto —le respondió con un suspiro.

Ranma empezó a depositar pequeños besos en todo su cuello, absorbiendo ese olor tan adictivo que era para él.

Akane por otra parte estaba disfrutando de esas sensaciones tan placenteras.

Ella también deseaba hacerlo sentir así, por lo que se puso encima de él poniendo sus manos en su cuello, para después besar sus labios.

Ranma se sorprendió por la acción de Akane, pero enseguida puso sus manos en su cintura, correspondiendo felizmente el beso.

Akane continuó besando sus labios y poco a poco empezó a bajar a su cuello, le encantaba su olor, por lo que aspiró su aroma y después recorrió su lengua por todo su cuello. Ranma lanzó un suspiro apretando su cintura, se sentía en la gloria.

Empezó a recorrer toda su espalda, mientras Akane seguía torturándolo, pero sabía que tenía que detenerla antes de que ya no pudiera hacerlo, ya que sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, pues Ryoga, Ukyo y Gohan estaban cerca de ahí y podían escuchar.

—A... Akane detente.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó separándose un poco de él.

—¿Bromeas? Es la sensación más placentera que he sentido.

Akane se sonrojó.

—¿Entonces?

—No es el lugar indicado, tenemos compañía cerca ¿recuerdas?

Akane se llevó las manos a la boca sonriendo.

—¡Lo olvidé!

—Me recuerda esa vez que nuestros padres pelearon y tú olvidaste decirle a mi tío que se reconciliara con mi viejo —le dijo cerca de su oído aspirando su aroma nuevamente.

—Cálmate, ¿solo por qué se me olvidó un detallito? —le susurró sonriendo al recordar ese día.

Ranma también sonrió al recordarlo.

—Mejor hay que dormirnos, no creo que pueda detenerme otra vez.

—De acuerdo, después podemos irnos nosotros solos de entrenamiento —le dijo con un guiño.

—Esa sería una estupenda idea —le respondió mientras se ponía de lado y ella se bajaba de él.

—Entonces ya está dicho.

Ella se acercó lo más que pudo, mientras que él la abrazaba de su cintura.

Después de unos minutos escuchó la respiración de Ranma relajarse.

Era increíblemente guapo, y dormido se veía aún más, pues con su rostro relajado parecía un lindo ángel. Definitivamente se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

**...**

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Ranma, ya que ayer en la noche cuando se metió no había cerrado bien. Estaba boca arriba y Akane seguía dormida, con su cuerpo mayormente encima de él, pero eso no lo incomodaba.

"No puedo creer que haya dormido con ella," pensó Ranma viéndola dormir maravillado, y así estuvo unos minutos hasta que ella empezó a despertar.

—Buenos días dormilona.

—Ranma.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla —respondió abrazándolo aún más.

—Creo que mejor me voy, no quiero que los demás me vean salir y piensen cosas malas de nosotros —le dijo sentándose.

Akane se sentó a horcadas encima de él y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, en un momento salgo.

Ranma le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios y se fue.

Después de unos minutos Akane salió, aún nadie se había despertado y ella se quedó maravillada viendo la hermosa vista que estaba frente a sus ojos, el cielo era de un intenso color azul, los pájaros cantaban cerca de ahí y también se podía escuchar un arroyo, había muchos árboles que proyectaban grandes sombras haciendo el ambiente muy frío.

Ranma salió de su tienda de campaña y observó a Akane un rato hasta que fue y la abrazó por detrás.

—Es hermoso —comentó Akane.

—Nada comparado contigo —respondió Ranma.

Akane se volteó y lo observó directo a los ojos.

—Aún sigo pensando que todo esto es un sueño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ésto.

Y lo besó por un largo rato.

—Pues no lo es —le respondió cuando lo dejó respirar.

—Valieron la pena todas las cosas que pasamos.

Akane lo abrazó de su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Cada segundo Akane —dijo abrazándola también.

—Vamos a caminar —dijo Akane.

—Vamos.

Y se fueron tomados de la mano, después de unos minutos Gohan salió y segundos después Ukyo.

—Buenos días —dijo Gohan.

—Hola Gohan —le respondió poniéndose roja.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿y tú?

—Bastante bien, además estoy acostumbrado a dormir en campo abierto, por cierto ¿estás mejor? El otro día te veías bastante triste.

—Eso ya no importa, no tenía importancia –respondió Ukyo bajando la mirada.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece? —le preguntó Gohan.

—Si... Vamos.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato observando las fascinantes vistas.

—Ukyo, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Ranma?

—Hace bastante tiempo, desde que éramos niños, de hecho nuestros padres nos comprometieron.

—¿En verdad? Pero ¿Akane?

—Es una larga historia, Ranma y Akane ya estaban comprometidos desde antes de que yo me comprometiera con él.

—Akane y Ranma están destinados a estar juntos.

—Lo sé.

Ukyo agachó la cabeza.

—Tú lo quieres —confirmó Gohan.

—Y mucho, antes creía quererlo como algo más, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo quiero como a un hermano y solo deseo su felicidad.

—Será feliz, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

—Eso espero —le dijo suspirando.

—Tú eres muy bonita Ukyo, y también sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien que merezca tu amor.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojándose.

Akane y Ranma aparecieron de repente.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, bien creo que deberíamos de desayunar para que después sigámos con las clases de vuelo —dijo Gohan.

Así es que los cuatro regresaron a las tiendas de campaña y encontraron a Ryoga preparando el desayuno.

—Vaya, de saber que pasaría esto hubiera traído a Akari —dijo Ryoga sonriendo cuando los vio llegar.

—No pienses mal Ryoga —exclamó Gohan.

Se pusieron a desayunar y después se fueron a un lugar libre de árboles.

—Bien, saquen su ki —ordenó Gohan.

Todos lo sacaron al mismo tiempo, y esta vez el ki de Ranma era igual que el de Gohan y Akane.

—Perfecto, ahora tienen que soltar su cuerpo y concentrar su ki.

Todos se concentraron un momento, y la primera en elevarse un poco fue Akane.

—Bien hecho Akane, sigue así —replicó Gohan elevándose junto a ella—. Ahora Akane trata de volar alrededor del campo.

Un poco nerviosa se inclinó para tomar equilibrio y comenzó a volar tal y como lo hacía Gohan.

—¡Esto es increíble! Gritó Akane dando vueltas en el aire.

Eso motivó a los demás, así es que se concentraron al máximo para poder lograrlo también.

—¡Bien Ukyo! —gritó Gohan, que se había elevado a cinco metros de altura junto a Akane, que había detenido su vuelo para ver a Ukyo.

Después Ranma y Ryoga se elevaron al mismo tiempo.

—Los felicito de verdad, no pensé que en tan poco tiempo lo lograrían, ahora quiero que me sigan.

Y se elevó mucho más para luego echar a volar muy rápido, pero todos lograron seguirlo sin ninguna dificultad. Todos estaban radiantes de felicidad y nadie quería bajar.

—Creo que he logrado mi objetivo —dijo Gohan deteniéndose y bajando, a lo que los demás, no muy contentos, lo siguieron—. Ahora me tengo que despedir.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Akane sorprendida.

—Mis vacaciones han terminado y creo que debo volver a China, ya es un poco tarde así es que debemos irnos, vamos a recoger las cosas.

Gohan se dirigió a levantar su tienda de campaña, todos menos Ukyo estaban felices.

—Ukyo, ¿por qué no le dices algo? —le susurró Ranma.

—¿Me lo dice alguien que tardó siglos para hacerlo?

—Justo por eso te lo digo.

—No, déjalo así.

—Pero Ukyo...

—Ya Ranma.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo para partir, Gohan se paró frente a ellos.

—Es hora de despedirnos, pero solo será un hasta pronto, dentro de un año, el 27 de octubre volveré, y ustedes se encargarán de eso —les dijo a Ranma y a Akane.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó Akane.

—Aún no sé —le respondió y todos rieron—. Pero estoy seguro que los volveré a ver.

Akane sonrió y lo abrazó, lo que sorprendió a todos.

—Gracias Gohan, siempre fuiste muy amable, y sé que gracias a ti seré muy feliz, no sé porqué pero estoy segura de eso.

—Akane, el único responsable de eso es Ranma —le susurró.

Ella lo voltéo a ver un poco confundida y él la soltó riendo, pues sabía el deseo que Ranma había pedido en el templo.

—Fue un placer conocerlos a todos, espero verlos pronto —les sonrió, se inclinó, se elevó y se fue volando a una gran velocidad.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Tarde pero seguro... Perdonen la demora, pero hasta ahorita pude hacerlo._

_Pues aquí está otro capítulo, espero y les guste._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos leemos el 27._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido_.

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	9. capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Una vez que Gohan se fue, todos quedaron un poco tristes, pues en verdad le habían tomado un gran cariño.

—Creo que es hora de regresar, Akari debe estar esperándome —comentó Ryoga.

—Pues yo igual me voy —dijo también Ukyo.

—Si quieres nos podemos ir juntos —le ofreció Ryoga a Ukyo.

—Claro, gracias.

—¿Ustedes no se van? —preguntó Ryoga dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—Sí claro, pero antes nos quedaremos un rato... Yo... Prometí enseñarle una nueva técnica a Akane.

Akane se sorprendió por eso, pues ella sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, sin embargo no comentó nada, pues de seguro quería decirle algo a solas.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos.

—Nos vemos, cuídense chicos —dijo Ukyo con una gran sonrisa.

Y así se fueron dejándolos solos.

—¿Nueva técnica? —preguntó Akane alzando una ceja.

—Te tomaré la palabra, creo que podemos quedarnos un par de días a entrenar.

—Pero se pueden preocupar en casa, no avisamos, además verán a Ukyo y se les hará raro no vernos allá. Empezarán a sacar sus propias conclusiones, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, pero solo por hoy, si quieres mañana nos vamos temprano.

—Bueno está bien, entonces deberíamos de armar las tiendas de campaña —dijo mientras observaba el cielo, que apenas se empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que las estrellas empezaban a hacer su aparición.

—¿Tiendas de campaña? ¿Quieres que arme dos? —dijo con las mejillas rojas.

—Pervertido —le dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

—Es que en la noche hace mucho frío.

—De acuerdo, pero si haces algo pervertido, te saco.

Él, asintió contento, pues lo que más deseaba era volver a dormir con su linda prometida.

Después de tender su pequeño refugio, ambos se fueron a buscar un poco de leña para que pudieran preparar su ramen instantáneo, así es que después de que estuvo su fogata lista, se sentaron a admirar el cielo, Akane sentada y Ranma acostado con su cabeza encima de las piernas de su prometida.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra quedarme una noche más aquí contigo —dijo Akane mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ranma.

—A mí también.

—Me encanta admirar el cielo en la noche, me encantan las estrellas.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, cuando era pequeña, todas las noches salía con mi mamá a verlas y contarlas, son recuerdos muy lindos que tengo de ella.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

—Dicen que se parecía mucho a mí.

—Entonces era hermosa —le dijo Ranma mientras admiraba su belleza.

Ella bajó la mirada y le dio un corto beso, sonriendo le dijo.

—Yo agradezco los génes de tu mamá.

—Ja ja ja... Pues la verdad yo igual, aun no entiendo cómo es que mi mamá terminó quedándose con mi viejo.

—¿Tú tienes algún recuerdo con tu mamá?

—Pues la verdad no, mi papá me llevó desde muy chico a entrenar.

—Pero gracias a eso eres el gran artista marcial que eres ahora.

—En eso te doy la total razón —le respondió sonriendo.

—Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre y pronto empezará a hacer más frío —dijo Akane dándole un beso en su nariz.

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron a cenar mientras platicaban de varias cosas, se la estaban pasando muy a gusto, se sentían tan felices que no tenían ganas de meterse a la tienda de campaña todavía, pues estaban disfrutando del cielo estrellado y del calor de la fogata, pero el clima cada vez empezaba a ser más frío.

—Creo que mejor deberíamos de acostarnos, porque si no, nos podemos congelar —dijo Ranma frotándose las manos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le respondió con las mejillas rojas a causa del frío.

Apagaron la fogata y se metieron a la tienda de campaña, se acostaron y se acostaron sin siquiera quitarse los abrigos, pues el frío en verdad que había descendido mucho.

—Ahora tengo menos frío —le dijo Akane a Ranma mientras lo abrazaba de su cintura y metía su cabeza entre su cuello.

—Sí, con nuestro calor el frío se puede soportar más —respondió abrazándola también de su cintura y depositándole un tierno beso en su frente—. ¿Sabías que hueles a vainilla?

—¿A vainilla? Yo creo que es por el perfume que Kasumi me regalo en navidad.

—Entonces debo de darle las gracias a Kasumi por ello.

—No sabía que te gustara ese olor.

—Yo tampoco, pero además de eso, también hay otro olor especial... El tuyo.

—¿A sí? ¿Y yo a qué huelo?

—Pues no sabría decirte, solo sé que es el aroma más rico que he olido jamás.

—Gracias —le respondió alzando su mirada para besarlo.

Después de darse un respiro, Ranma le dijo.

—¿Sabes qué? Desde que pasó lo de Saffron creo que he empezado a valorar mucho más lo que tengo, a mi madre, a mi viejo, a ti, mucho más a ti.

—Pensé que no saldríamos de esa.

—Yo también temía lo peor —le dijo apretándola más cerca de él.

—Pero eso ya pasó, creo que deberíamos de borrar eso de nuestros recuerdos.

—Tienes razón —respondió aspirando su aroma—. Al menos algo positivo sacamos de eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Shampoo, pues ella finalmente se dio cuenta que te quería, creo que eso quedó más que obvio.

—Tú eras el único tonto que no se daba cuenta —respondió sonriendo Akane.

—Tal vez, pero sirvió para quitarme, por fin, a Shampoo de encima.

—No me has dicho qué fue lo que te dijo cuando se fue.

—En realidad no mucho, solo que ya estaba harta de pelear por mí y que su orgullo de amazona no podía permitirle rebajarse más. Aunque yo pienso que lo hizo por Mousse.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque puedo asegurar que ella sentía algo por él —respondió recordando todo lo que habían vivído en China.

—Como sea yo también me alegro de que por fin se haya ido y nos haya dejado.

—Aunque era muy intensa conmigo, debo de admitir que le debo mucho, pues nos ayudó varias veces.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo suspirando—. Si no fuera porque siempre andaba detrás de ti, tal vez hubiéramos sido buenas amigas.

—Celosa —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Quién lo dice? Él que le tiene celos a P-Chan —le respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Pues ya no lo volverás a ver —le aseguró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?

—No... Solo decía, no me hagas caso —le dijo poniendo su mano tras su cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

—¿Ranma?

—Es en serio, creo que mejor deberíamos de dormirnos.

—Hum, está bien, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa me ayudarás a buscarlo ¿sí?

—Lo prometo —exclamó dándole un último beso en su frente mientras se acomodaba mejor para dormir.

Akane suspiró satisfecha y abrazando más fuerte a Ranma, se durmió.

Al amanecer, Akane fue la primera en despertar, pues Ranma la tenía abrazada de su cintura mientras que su rostro estaba entre su cuello, por lo que su respiración la podía sentir perfectamente, pero como también tenía puesto su grueso abrigo, sentía que se estaba asfixiando un poco por el calor que sentía, así es que trató de mover un poco sus manos para despertarlo, pero por más que lo movía, no daba señales de despertar, así es que optó por hablarle en su oído.

—Ranma despierta, me estás asfixiando.

Pero él seguía profundamente dormido.

—¡Ranma! —le gritó más fuerte y él despertó de un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —exclamó sentándose, liberando por fin a Akane.

—No, nada, pero me estabas asfixiando con tu abrazo, y como también tengo puesta la chamarra.

—Perdón, no me daba cuenta —le respondió bostezando mientras él también se quitaba su chamarra y se volvía a acostar—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Apenas las seis, duerme otro rato, yo iré a correr un poco.

—Está bien.

Akane le dio un suave beso en su frente sonriendo, viendo cómo Ranma abrazaba la almohada que ella ocupó y aspiraba de su aroma.

Salió para poder admirar la vista nuevamente, le encantaba tanto poder disfrutar de la naturaleza, así es que empezó una carrera tratando de no alejarse mucho de ahí, pues no quería perderse.

En verdad que todo este tiempo le estaba pareciendo una hermoso sueño, pues las cosas iban bastante bien entre ellos, le encantaba esa versión tierna y cariñosa de Ranma, esperaba que ese sueño no terminara jamás, aunque también sabía que, con respecto a sus otras prometidas, ya podría estar 100% tranquila, Kodachi en Tokyo junto con Kuno, Shampoo en su aldea y Ukyo sin siquiera hacer algo por separarlos y eso en verdad la tranquilizaba. Era como si después de que llegaron de China y estuvieron en el templo, todo se hubiera resuelto. Y aunque todavía sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había pedido Ranma, todavía no quería preguntarle, pues pensaba que eso era solo de él y no quería meterse en su privacidad.

Aún así, moría por saber eso, pero si no se lo decía es porque tendría una buena razón.

Después de unos treinta minutos regresó a la tienda de campaña, Ranma ya estaba despierto haciendo un poco de entrenamiento.

—Pensé que seguirías durmiendo —le dijo Akane.

—No es lo mismo sin ti.

—Deberiamos de desayunar para después irnos —le respondió entre sus labios después de besarlo.

—Yo no me quiero ir.

—Lo sé, pero debemos irnos, ya te dije que después podremos hacer muchos viajes de entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Así es que después de desayunar y guardar todo, se fueron al dojo volando una gran parte, y ya que estaban cerca de llegar decidieron bajar y caminar, así es que tomados de la mano siguieron su camino, esperando que solo les esperaran cosas buenas y que ningún nuevo enemigo apareciera.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Sé que había dicho que sería éste el último capítulo, pero pues quise aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a las otras prometidas, espero y haya resuelto sus dudas._

_Y sobre el deseo de Ranma... Todo a su tiempo, tarde o temprano lo revelará._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	10. capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Había pasado medio año desde la última vez que habían visto a Gohan, Akane ahora estaba en la universidad, al igual que Ranma. Ella se había metido a un taller de cocina y estaba progresando muy rápido. Durante los fines de semana se dedicaban de lleno al dojo, pero aún seguían conservando la técnica de vuelo solo para ellos, ya que sentían que era un regalo muy especial que Gohan les había dejado, así es que solo lo hacían por placer o por alguna emergencia.

Su relación iba de maravilla, solo que Nodoka ya empezaba a presionarlos para que hicieran mucho más formal su compromiso.

Kasumi se había casado hace tres meses, por lo que ahora la que se encargaba de la casa era Akane, pues Nabiki se había ido a estudiar a Tokio y solo los visitaba unas pocas veces.

En una tarde de abril, Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en el dojo.

—Creo que mi mamá seguirá presionándonos —dijo Ranma.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Que he vivido los momentos más maravillosos a tu lado y quiero seguir así siempre.

—¿Entonces cres que estamos preparados para casarnos?

—Será un gran reto... Pero quiero tomarlo.

Ranma se paró tomándola de las manos y parándola a ella también, entonces sacó una pequeña caja y le dijo.

—Akane Tendo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, a pesar de que estaba convertido en chica, quedé completamente enamorado de ti, diste un giro en mi vida y me alegra tanto el a verte conocido, pero más me alegra el compromiso que mi papá y el tuyo hicieron cuando nosotros éramos muy pequeños, pero ahora yo quiero romper ese compromiso, porque quiero ser yo el que ahora lo haga... Akane, te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Akane se había quedado sin palabras por todo lo que Ranma le acababa de decir, ella lo amaba locamente, quería decirle muchas cosas pero solo se limitó a susurrar.

—Sí Ranma, acepto.

Y ambos se abrazaron para después cerrar su compromiso con un largo y tierno beso.

En la noche se encontraban en una pequeña montaña cerca de Nerima, habían decidido escapar un rato luego de que les dijeran a sus padres de que ahora sí estaban comprometidos por voluntad propia. Todos se habían emocionado bastante, pero habían empezado a decir cosas incómodas así es que prefirieron irse volando de ahí.

—¿Entonces la fecha la elegimos nosotros? —preguntó Ranma.

—Supongo que sí, si por nuestros padres fuera nos casarían mañana mismo.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

—Extraño a Ranko ¿tú no? —dijo riendo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Definitivamente no, ¿por qué tú sí?

—No lo sé, era como tener a una mejor amiga.

—Muy graciosa Akane.

—Extraño ir por un mantecado.

—Eso lo podemos hacer el día que tú quieras.

—¿Aunque seas hombre?

—No importa, lo pides tú y yo hago como que te ayudo a comerlo.

—¿En verdad no extrañas nada de tu apariencia femenina?

—¿Estás loca? Cuando me volvía mujer mi fuerza disminuía, además de que tenía al maestro encima mío todo el día, y eso sin mencionar al tonto de Kuno... Además pienso que a ti no te gustaba .

—Para mí no era un problema tu problema —dijo sonriendole—. Era divertido.

—¿Divertido?

—Sí, mucho.

—Bueno hubo momentos en que me benefició ser mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que me agradara.

—Eras muy descarado ¿sabes? Eso de andar sin playera cuando eras mujer...

—Soy hombre ¿qué esperabas?

—Que tuvieras más decencia, sobre todo por el maestro y por Kuno.

—¡Pero sí no era culpa mía!

—Bueno ya, mejor hablemos de la boda.

—Sí, mejor.

—¿Qué tal si nos casamos el 27 de octubre? —dijo Akane después de un rato de silencio.

Ranma abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Entonces a eso se refería Gohan?

—¿Gohan? —se extrañó Akane pero pronto recordó lo que había dicho la última vez que lo vieron aquella vez que aprendieron a volar—. Es verdad, pero esa fecha me parece perfecta —dijo Akane abrazando a Ranma.

—Entonces en octubre será, tenemos que avisarle a Gohan que su profecía fue cumplida.

—¿Ranma?

—Dime Akane

—¿Qué pediste en el templo? —le susurró observándolo y él le sonrió.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes?

—Claro que no... Yo no pude entrar ¿sabías?

—¡En serio! ¿Por qué?

—Gohan me dijo que en ese tiempo mi mente y alma estaban intranquilos y que eso me impedía entrar.

—¿Entonces no fue por ser una pervertida? —dijo riendo.

—¡Ranma!

—Tranquila, lo lamento Akane, en serio, pero ¿qué ibas a pedir?

—Dime tú primero qué pediste —pidió Akane y Ranma se sonrojó.

—Pedí tu felicidad Akane, yo solo quería que fueras feliz, y no sé porqué en el momento de pedirlo, algo me impulsó a abrazarte sin importarme nada, sin importarme siquiera si me querías o no.

—Tú eras mi felicidad por eso a ti te tocaba hacerme feliz... Gracias Ranma —le dijo dándole un tierno beso.

—¿Qué querías tú?

—Quería que por una sola vez en tu vida fueras sincero conmigo, quería que me hablarás de tus sentimientos. No sabes lo frustrante que era el no saber qué era lo que realmente querías de mí.

—Todo, lo quería y quiero todo Akane.

—Pero yo no lo sabía y eso me estaba volviendo loca, pensaba que tal vez con un te quiero o un beso todo sería mejor, así es que por eso quería pedir eso. Aunque en cierta parte creo que estamos juntos gracias a Gohan, ¿no lo cres?

—Yo pienso lo mismo, él fue el que me llevó al templo, si no hubiera sido por eso quién sabe cómo estaríamos ahorita.

—Es verdad —sonrió Akane.

—Bueno entonces creo que con mucha más razón tenemos que invitarlo a la boda.

—Te amo Ranma —dijo de pronto Akane y Ranma abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa de sus palabras, parpadeó varias veces y después la besó intensamente.

Después de tomarse un respiro Ranma le susurró entre sus labios.

—Te amo Akane Tendo, siempre, desde el primer día en que te vi te he amado y cada día que pasaba te amaba cada vez más.

Y dándole otro beso sellaron esa perfecta noche.

**...**

Y así llegó el día de la tan esperada boda.

La boda fue perfecta, todo había salido de maravilla, todos sus amigos y antiguos rivales y conquistas habían asistido.

Mousse y Shampoo ahora estaban juntos, y aunque Shampoo aún le tenía un poco de envidia a Akane por a verle ganado a Ranma ella la felicitó de corazón. Nabiki había llevado a Kuno como pareja y aunque negaron todo tipo de relación amorosa se les veía muy felices, pero decían que solo eran buenos socios.

Por otra parte Kodachi había ido con unas compañeras, pero se había retirado muy temprano de la celebración.

Ryoga y Akari fueron juntos y ambos estaban muy felices. Kasumi estaba felizmente embarazada, por lo que el doctor Tofú no la dejaba hacer muchos esfuerzos, todos estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de su bebé, incluso el maestro, que había regresado por fin de su largo viaje.

Para sorpresa de Ukyo, una semana antes de la boda, Gohan había llegado a su restaurante para pedirle que fuera su acompañante y ella radiante de felicidad había asistido a la boda con Gohan, ya que éste la había invitado a China y ella había aceptado encantada.

Después de muchas peleas, insultos e inseguridades, a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo les esperaba una vida feliz y dichosa en el dojo, que precisamente por culpa de ese dojo había comenzado esa gran historia de amor, pero ahora vivirían juntos y felices, pues el templo sagrado de los deseos y Gohan se harían cargo de que así fuera.

**FIN.**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Pues aquí tienen el final, perdonen si es un poco apresurado pero prometo recompensarlos pronto con una nueva historia._

_Si se quedaron con alguna duda o algo así, no duden en preguntarme, que con gusto les responderé._

_Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia, en especial a los que comentaron_.

_Espero pronto volver a leerlos, los quiero._

_Agradecimiento y saludo especial para:_

_–sweetsimphony30_.

_–Benani0125_.

_–Ranma84_.

_–Juany Rdz_.

_–Btaisho. (Un honor que leas mis historias)_

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ. _


End file.
